Harish Kalyan
|hometown = Chennai, India |occupation = Actor & Model |knownfor = |spouse = |partner = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Tamil 1 |Year = 2017 |TimesNominated = 4 |NominationsReceived = 6 |TimesSaved = |Currently = 2nd Runner Up |Currently1 = 2nd Runner Up |Place = 3rd |Days = 98 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = iamharishkalyan |InstagramUserName = harish_kalyan }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Tamil 1. Biography Born on 29 June 1990 in Chennai, Tamil Nadu, India. He completed his schooling and college in the same city. Career Harish Kalyan made his debut in Samy's controversial Sindhu Samaveli (2010), portraying the role of Anbu, whose wife has an illicit relationship with her father-in-law. Upon release, the film met with contrasting reviews, whilst some critics refused to give the film a rating, declaring their disgust at the film's plot. Critics described his next role in the Thaman-musical Aridhu Aridhu (2010) as "okay", but the film also failed to take a strong opening at the box office. Harish then went on to work in S. A. Chandrasekhar's Sattapadi Kutram (2011), which featured Sathyaraj, Vikranth and Bhanu in other roles. The film showcased the changes our legal system demands, with Harish playing a spoilt brat who eventually turns over a new leaf in the film. The film opened to poor reviews and did poorly at the box office. He was next seen alongside Karunas, Shweta Basu Prasad and Sanjana Singh in the 2013 comedy film Chandhamama, before playing a supporting role in the Telugu film, Jai Sriram (2013). During the period, he also worked on a bilingual film titled Guest opposite Poonam Kaur, but the film did not have a theatrical release. After half a dozen films, he was finally noticed for his performance in the thriller Poriyaalan (2014), where he portrayed a young civil engineer aspiring to become a property developer caught up in a real estate scam. Produced by Vetrimaaran and featuring him alongside Anandhi, Poriyaalan became Harish's first successful venture with critics praising his performance. The success of Poriyaalan prompted film maker Suseenthiran to select Harish to portray a leading role in his production, Vil Ambu (2016). Appearing in an ensemble cast including his own father Kalyan, Sri and Chandini Tamilarasan, critics praised Harish's performance stating he "scores big time" and "is bound to be noticed for his charming looks and clean features". Despite winning positive reviews, the film did middling business at the box office. In 2017, Harish appeared in another Telugu film, the romantic comedy Kaadhali, where he featured alongside Sai Ronak and Pooja Doshi. In 2017, Harish took part in the first season of the Tamil reality television show, Bigg Boss hosted by Kamal Haasan. He entered the show on day 53 as a new contestant and finished as the show's second runner up. Player History - (Bigg Boss Tamil 1) Nominations History Trivia Following his successful appearance on the show, Harish Kalyan was signed on to play the lead role in Elan's romantic comedy Pyaar Prema Kaadhal (2018), which featured him opposite fellow Bigg Boss contestant Raiza Wilson. Portraying Sree Kumar, a naive Chennai-based IT worker, he won positive reviews for his portrayal as the film received critical and commercial acclaim upon release.34 A critic from the Indian Express wrote Harish "comes up with a performance that he can be proud of", while the Deccan Chronicle also praised the lead pair, noting Harish "looks good and plays his boy-next-door character with utmost ease", while "his flair for comedy also comes to the fore". In 2019, Harish Kalyan starred as a middle-class boy with major anger issues and a troubled childhood in Ispade Rajavum Idhaya Raniyum directed by Ranjit Jayakodi. Critic from Times of India found that “Harish Kalyan excels as the aggressive and possessive youngster, a character which is quite contrasting to the one he essayed in Pyaar Prema Kaadhal”. Having played the boy next door in his earlier films, Kalyan had to step out of his comfort zone to prepare for Gautham’s role. Besides gaining weight, he grew a beard for his rugged look. The film received both critical acclaim and wide audience response. His upcoming film Dhanusu Raasi Neyargale with Sanjay Bharathi, son of director Santhana Bharathi, is a comedy-drama with a lead male character who is highly superstitious.[ He plays the role of a staunch believer in josiyam and jadhagam. He is also roped in to play one of the lead in Chimbu Devan‘s interesting entertainer titled Kasada Thapara which is produced by Venkat Prabhu's Black Ticket Company.4546 Besides Harish is playing the lead role in the film Dharala Prabhu which is Tamil remake of 2012 Bollywood film Vicky donor. References Category:1990 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Tamil 1 Contestants Category:Wild Card Contestants Category:Film Stars Category:Actors Category:Models Category:Finalists Category:2nd Runners Up's